conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hurian Federation
The Hurian Federation, or just Huria, is a nation located in West Africa. Its core territories are located in East Africa, and it also controls the island of Madagascar, and the surrounding islands of Réunion, Mauritius, the Agalega Islands, and the Seychelles archipelago. Huria has a land area of 2,403,823 kilometers, and a population of 166.4 million citizens, giving it one of the largest populations in the world. It's capital is Defiance, located in central mainland Huria. It's current Supreme Commander is Benjamin Williams, who leads a Stratocracy. History Formation Rebuilding the Nation Supreme Commander Williams ran into a number of important problems that would delay his plans to build up his new nation, and the worst part was the fact that he had no money to solve them. He didn't want to take a loan from any nations, dispite their insistence that he do, knowing all too well that he would be indebted to them in the future. He was trapped in a situtation that would bring other nations to their knees, that was if he did not think of a way to get around them. However, he had already come up with a plan to fix the matters at hand. It was ingenious, and all he needed to do was devise a speech, and organize a public meeting in the capital of Nairobi. On July 12, 1952, Rollace Williams delievered his speech to the people, hoping that his plan would come through and free him of his troublesome burdens. The Hurian Miracle Politics Govermnent Administrative Divisions Foreign Relations Military Main article: Hurian Armed Forces, Hurian Penal Legions The Hurian Federation is a statocracy, in which the military of Huria, is Huria itself. It maintains two large military forces, one is highly professional, and consists of highly trained and disiplined citizens, while the other is made up of criminals the government has decided to have face their punishment on the field of battle. The first is known as the Hurian Armed Forces, and the second being the Hurian Penal Legions (HPL). The former is divided into three main branches, the Army, Navy, and Air Force. Each is further broken down into additional branches, each tasked with handling a specific field of combat. The Penal Legions are the larger of the two militaries, and is made up of moderately-equipped and trained soldiers, charged with expanding the borders of the country. The Hurian Armed Forces consists of some ten million troops, with another five million in reserve, all of whom are divided into three branches. Service compulsory for both men and women, and conscription is common. The Hurian Armed Forces is divided into the Federal Security Forces (general combat), Territorial Defence Force (defense), and the Special Armored Assault Force (special forces). The FSF is made up of some 850,000 men and women, trained to handle offensive operations for the Hurian Armed Forces. It is the best equipped and trained of the entire military, and is the most prestigious branch of the military. The Territorial Defence Force (TDF), is the largest of all the branches, with 1,500,000 troops. It is charged with keeping newly conquered territories in line, and protects the people of the homeland, and keep the populace in line with the government's strict rules of conduct, as well as generally serving as auxiliries to the main fighting force. The SAAD, consisting of some 35,000 troops, is the secrective branch of the military, handling missions virtually no other force in Huria could handle. The Hurian Navy is the naval arm of the Hurian Armed Forces, and is made up of some 450,000 men and women, and some 372 vessels. The Hurian Navy is amoungst one of the strongest in the world, due greatly in part to being an island nation, and hash a large variety of warships ranging from everything from battleships and carriers to frigates and destroyers. It is a largely modern navy, with the vast majority of the warships purchased from aging navies around the world, and retrofitted in Huria, and home-built warships equipped with the lastest weapons technology available. To supplement it's fighting forces, seven hospital ships where purchased by the government, though three of them have been delivered already. A few of the Hurian battleships are equipped with railguns and laser defences as part of the navy's modernization program. The navy currently possesses three carriers, stationed all across the world to protect Hurian interests. Huria has no coast guard, as that function is filled by the smaller warships in the country's navy. The Hurian Air Force possesses 400,000 men and women, and some 2,570 aircraft. Utilizing such air superiority fighters such as the Enyiazu EA-14 Panther, MC-47 Vulture, and MC-83 Condor, have helped the air force keep a tight reign on the flow of air traffic through Hurian air space. The Air Force also keeps a check on the nation's burgeoning nuclear warhead arsenal. Some 300 nuclear warheads are maintained by the KAF. Following a series of aerial attacks on Hurian fusion plants, the KAF has been striving to keep up with their rival's air force weaponry, developing new weapons to counter the larger and superior Everetti air force. The air force maintains some 150 bases of varying sizes throughout the country. The Hurian Penal Legions is the expendable army of the Hurian Federation. Whereas the HAF is better trained, armed, and staffed during times of war, it is mainly a defensive force. The KPL is the offensive arm of the government, spearheading invasions, launching raids, and conducting special missions for the Federation, though no where as good as the special forces of the regular military. They are not the best equipped army of Huria (that honor going to the FSF), but they are easily the largest. There are an estimated six million active men and women in the Penal Legions, who are paid less than ₣20 a month depending on rank and role (about ₣120 million fedhas a year). They are the vargabonds, criminals, and the poor, all given an alternative to the mandatory death penalty. They get to do as they please during combat, and are given weaponry as that is capable of doing the job. They recieve little respect from the rest of the military, but are capable of fighting just as well with inferior weaponry. They are a self-contained military force, equipped with second-hand warships and old aircraft, and are given the duty to die taking targets the more important units are too precious die for. Demographics Main article: Demographics of the Hurian Federation Huria's population at the time of its formation was relatively diverse, with several hundreds of the tribes, ethnicities, and languages. The largest of these were the Swahili, Zulu, Malagasy, and Xhosa. While the vast majority of the population is black, some 93%, Huria has a growing white population, coming from the youth of other nations attracted to the aggressive culture of Huria. This group of people, known widely as the Vazaha by the Hurians (and as of 1987, the official name of the white Hurian citizens), have been expanding within Huria for the last 70 years. Following the 2011 Census, there were some 4.1 million Vazaha in Hurian, or about 1.4% of the overall population. Arabs are hard to find in Huria, as they were targeted by the government for the Ismalic beliefs, which the military attempted and succeded in destroying the Muslim population in Huria. Language Health Religion Huria is a divied nation when it comes to religion. There are two major establishments in regards to belief in a divine being. First, there is the Katagamian Church, of which 60% of the Hurian population belongs to. The church is a militant branch Christianity, preaching that peace can only come through war, citing such parts of the Bible dealing with the Israelites wars with the Canaanites and Philistines as proof of their teachings, disregarding the scripture in Proverbs which states the God doesn't accept those who come to him with blood in their hands. The Katagamians are Hurians whom the world is the most accustom to, waging wars in which hundreds of thousands are killed in the Katagamian Hurians' belief that God accepts those who kill in his name. Crusades to kill others for God's glory and to punish sinners across the globe, are common rallying cries witihn Huria. The 2008 invasion of Brazil was one such crusade, in which some four million Brazilians perished in what was considered to be the Church's greatest crusade. The justification for the expedition was that the country's flat out ignoring of the Catholic Church's teachings, and the refusal to support their Christian brothers and sisters in Africa, called for the divine retribution in God's name. The Supreme Commanders, Rollace, Maurice, and Brianna Williams were Katagamians, easily explaining the reason they warred against their neighboring nations so often during their tentures. While the Katagamian preach war and violence for God's blessings, their rival, the Rujuan Society, does otherwise. The Society is an psuedo-atheist group, to whom 25% of the Hurian people claim membership. Rujuans neither confirm nor deny the existence of God, and focus their efforts on finding evidence that he does exist. They have groups of researchers and historians who travel the world, visiting regions to uncovering proof of a higher power. As Hurians, Rujuans support their nation, but do not agree with its aggressive policies. They do not claim their Katagamian rivals let their Bibles do all the thinking for them, and even point out that the Katagamians are just as, and sometimes, more logical and reasonable than themselves. The Society's ultimate goal is to "find hard evidence that a Christian god is in fact real, and convince others of such a discovery, while maintaining a completely neutral stand in regards to religion". The Rujuan's most notable members are the current Supreme Commander, Benjamin Williams, and aunt, Foreign Minister Josephine Williams, both of whom state that they reserve the right the change their minds in the event God is proven to exist. While the two groups are intense rivals, they ultimately support and respect each other. The Katagamians protect Rujuans, and view them as a useful tool to prove their belief in a almight God is true, and to use their sway in atheists circles to reason on even ground without an endless, full-circle debate over religion. The Rujuans view Katagamians as protectors for their move to aquire state recognition of their Society. Additionally, their support of the Katagamians opposition to homosexuality is of worthy mention. The Rujuan Society annouced that while they do not view homosexuality as morally wrong, having taken the Bible out of the equation, they do view it as unnatural. They stated, as neutral supporters of evolution, that if humans evolved into two seperate sexes, that that was how humans were meant to be. If not, then there would have been no need for a split in the sexes. Additionally, the argument that if one's taste in sex is predetermined at birth, then there should be no opposition to those who claim loving a child or an animal is unnatural, as they have the same predetermined sexual desires from birth. Culture Main article: Culture of the Hurian Federation Kisiwani culture is built around a military system, in which all citizens are soldiers of the state, and the state itself is the national military. Thus, people of Kisiwa is the military of Kisiwa. They are a homogenous group, trained from youth that their country is the only thing they have, and losing it is a loss that they cannot forgive. For this reason will find few Kisiwani living in other countries if it's not for business or if they were exiled. Because of the military culture fostered within Kisiwa, the people view each other as comrades, brothers and sisters fighting for the same reason, and striving for the thing. Thus, attempting to divided them has been difficult, as with any dutiful soldier, a Kisiwani will always attempt to resist until his or her fellow Kisiwani are either saved, or put out of their misery. These views are only reinforced in adulthood, when Kisiwani not actively serving in the military, must spend up to five years in the Fatherland Militia, where the same doctrines of brotherhood and militarism are pounded into the minds of the Kisiwani. Art As a nation of soldiers, one would think that the Kisiwani would have little time for art. But to the contray, the Kisiwani view it as something uplifting, perfect for keeping morale at a high, and ensuring the people of other nations that Kisiwa isn't soulless. Though their art is viewed as somewhat aggressive, depicting violent battles between Kisiwani soldiers and those of nations elsewhere, the outcome of these paintings always show the Kisiwani raising the Cresent Flag over the corpses of their fallen enemies. While bordering on propaganda, few doubt the uplifting qualities of this paintings, and such artwork can be found hanging in the barracks or bases of Kisiwani forces whereever they are found. Music Kisiwani music has been geared toward building aggressive feelings within Kisiwani, to keep them ready to fight. Rap, metal, punk, and others are the most popular types of music in Kisiwa. The Fari population in Kisiwa is reknown for the huge number of metal and punk singers and musicians that it has produced, building an equally large fanbase within the Vazaha group. Rap is by far the most music anywhere in Kisiwa. Its songs of fighting, killing, and murder has made it widely popular amoungst the youth in the country, though outher nations have classed Kisiwani rap and metal as murder music, which considered the culture, the people, and the government's views, would be true. Cuisine Kisiwani cuisine is rather limited to so the least. Overpopulation and destruction of ariable farm and grazing land, with the added blow of extreme urbanization, saw the need for artifical foodstuffs to feed the 243.7 million people now living on the main island that is Kisiwa. Kisiwani citizens eat little real food, most of their diet consisting of of factory-made high-energy biscuits, vitimin and protein pellents, and energy drinks. Wealthy citizens such as commanders, officers, and government officials, are able to purchase Kisiwa's rarer foods, such as beef, chicken, and fish. Alcoholic beverages, however, are in abundance. The hydroponic farms in the food production levels of Kisiwani arcologies, have developed the perfect conditions for such drinks to be produced. While the discipled nature of the Kisiwani prevent them from endulging, they will never be found wanting when it comes to liquor. Media Main article: Mandingo News Network Sports As a nation that praises martial skill and physical prowess, it is of consequense that Kisiwa's national sport, the Pan-African Fighting Tournament, is both the most violent and most dangerous in the world. Hundreds of the Kisiwani citizens take part in the sport, in which they must incapacitate or kill their opponent. The goal of the sport is promote militaristic ideals, and share fighting styles which can help improve the martial arts of Kisiwa. Soccer was outlawed as it was deemed "too soft" for Kisiwa standards, while American football was promoted as a safer alternative to the PAFT, and ideal for the youth of Kisiwa to play to build up the skills that could be transferred into their military service. These violent sports are not to say that the Kisiwani are more physical, and not intellectual. Games that work the mind are also popular as well. Chess is a game played by retired commanders and officers in Kisiwa, older citizens who have served their country and now spend most of their time at home. They play such games to keep their minds fresh, and to help direct their fellow Kisiwani in a tactful manner should the need arise. Economy Main article: Economy of the Hurian Federation Kisiwa's legal tender is known as the Fedha. It is a highly popular reserve currency, as it has a high exchange rate, and reassuring backing by the Kisiwani government. However, due to international standing, this has now begun to far out of favour overseas. Because of Kisiwa's closed economy, the nation has no debt. Most of its early debt was payed off shortly after 1970. Rollace Williams' learning of economic science did the nation wonders in it's early years. As of 1973, all regulation of the economy is the responsibility of the Department of Revenue. The Kisiwani GDP is estimated for 2012 at ₣3.015 trillion, and is one of the fastest growing in the world. Economic analysis of the Kisiwani economy has stated that for the size of the population, and the amount of resources in the country, the GDP should be much higher than it is currently. This may be attributed to the fact that the industry has only been developed for the past 80 years, and has yet to reach it's full potential. The monetary system is backed by a strong gold reserve, and foreign investement. Platinum, silver, and diamonds are also forms of backing in the country. ₣1.10 trillion is in circulation as paper currency and coin money. Following Rollace Williams' economic reforms, the fedha is now printed in ₣1, ₣5, ₣10, ₣50, ₣100, and in rare cases, ₣1000 bills. Coins come in 5, 10, 25, and 50 cent worth, and in larger cities, ₣1. Williams ordered the penny's usage in the new monatery outlawed, seeing the coin's use a wasteful and generally pointless. The printing of money is handled by the National Minting Department, a brand of the Department of Revenue. Taxes Taxes are based on a six-class system. The Class F taxpayers (alien residents), have 7% of their income taxed. Class E taxpayers (lower class citizens), have 8% of their income taxed, as they make less than ₣5,000 a year. The middle class, or Class D, have 15% of their ₣10,000 to ₣15,000 income taxed, while the Class A, B, and C (government workers, upper class, and upper middle class in that order), have 35%, 25%, and 20% of their income taxed, respectively. No citizen goes untaxed, save those serving in the President's cabinet, and even then, it only covers government allowences, not personal income. Transport Energy Geography Kisiwa is a relatively geologically stable island nation, with few earthquakes of any note in recent history. The 90% of the main island's wildlife can be found no where else on earth, but the rapid urbanization of the land has threatened these animals. The government thus relocated many species of animals into specially built arcologies, where the rare fauna would be safe. Climate The climate of the nation has been severely altered due to the massive arcologies and megacities built on the main island. The nation suffers from thunderstorms spanning most of the year because the nations huge buildings prevent clouds from spreading across of the already mountainous island, and causing moisture to collect high above the cities. This then results in the nearly unending thunder and lightning storms which air travel to certain parts of the island impossible. On the few occasions Kisiwa is free of these storms, it is plagued with the dark, end-to-end clouds, which never leave the main island. All of this, is of course, due to the monolithic cities of Kisiwa, which have disrupted the fragile eco-system. Environment Environmentally-speaking, Kisiwa is a very unfriendly place for nature. 85% of the island is entirely city, and while the use of coal and petroleum have given way to the usage of nuclear, fusion, and thermal energy planets, the intense overpopulation of the island led to the developing of the world's largest megacities. The arcologies that reach into the sky disrupted the natural movement of the clouds, and on an island that was already suffering from the effects any mountainous region would expect, the artifical "mountains" built by the ever-expanding Kisiwani population, only created new problems. Regions containing diverse plantlife were flooded by the increasingly intense thunderstorms, and wildlife driven from grazing areas. Education The Kisiwa Nation has a complex, but realtively straightfoward education system. Each and every Kisiwani child is required to go to school to learn the basic skills needed before moving on to another grade. During this time, gym and reccess serve as periods where the children learn military skills. In gym, they learn martial arts, while during reccess, they spend their time field stripping their weapons, learning how to aim and shoot them, and learn basic military drill. Because of the Kisiwa's demanding education system, 97% of the population is literate. The educational system is directed by the Kisiwani Education Bureau. Bullying is viewed as a minor issue, seen as a way of weeding out the weak and inept. However, because comradery and fellowship are taught as vital traits in Kisiwani schools, bullying rates are naturally low. Technology In technological terms, Kisiwa is one of the most advanced nations on the planet. Having ridded the country of human rights, government interfernce, and corporate bickering, technological advancement has been aided by the country's president, who has been able to push Kisiwa far into the 21st century. Companies such as Mkazo Industries and Zana Robotics, provide Kisiwa with all the science and hardware needed to keep up with the rest of the world. Kisiwa's fear of the "military adventurism" of the Union of Everett and the United States of America, have lead to it developing technologices that have been declared inhumane by other nations worldwide, such as anthrax weapons. The defense industry is of extreme importantance to the government and the country, as the military is in need of a constant flow of high-tech wares to keep up the country's campaigns of conquest in the region. Deterrence is key factor in the government's defensive policies toward potential aggressors, and thus, requires powerful weapons and technologies to suppliment it's large military. Defensive installations are located all across the country, equipped with powerful laser arrays to defend against the possiblity of nuclear attacks. Radars and satillites are on constant guard against foreign invaders, and need round-the-clock maintaince and upkeep by skilled crews trained in the lastest tech and gadgetry aviliable to Kisiwa. Studies into the threats posed by EMP attacks and cyberwarfare have lead to the Kisiwa developing newer ways to counter such attacks against them. Military installations have limited EMP protection, and recently trained counter-hacker teams have been stationed all across the country to protect the nation's data networks. Category:Regions Category:Countries Category:Future World Category:Hurian Federation